The present invention relates to baby carriers that are used to carry babies in an upright position on the front or back of a caregiver's body. Although this invention could be adapted for use with rigid-frame baby carriers or wrap style baby carriers, preferred embodiments are implemented for use with soft-structured and mei-tai style baby carriers.
Soft-structured and mei-tai style baby carriers usually consist of a flexible baby pouch that secures the baby in an upright position against the front or back of the caregiver's body by means of shoulder straps. There are many variations for how the baby pouch is sized, shaped and constructed. The baby pouch may be constructed as a simple flap of fabric or it may consist of several different components to support the back, front, buttocks or head of the baby. There are also many variations for how and where the shoulder straps connect to the baby pouch. Generally, the baby pouch has two shoulder straps that go over the caregiver's shoulders and either cross in back or loop around the shoulders and attach lower on the baby pouch similar to shoulder straps on a backpack. Soft-structured carriers generally use buckles as a means of attachment. In traditional Asian mei-tais the straps are usually secured by tying knots. Many, but not all, carriers of this type have a waistband that attaches to the bottom of the main body panel so much of the weight of the baby is distributed on the caregiver's hips rather than only on the shoulders for the comfort of the caregiver.
The majority of soft-structured carriers and mei-tais only allow the baby to face into the caregiver's body because allowing the baby to face outwards requires shaping the baby pouch so that the baby's legs can stick out the front by creating a narrow crotch region on the baby pouch. There is debate about whether it is healthy for a baby to be held in this way because, in the facing-out position, the baby's legs hang down and all his weight is concentrated on the narrow crotch region. Some experts believe that it is not healthy for the baby's spine and hip development to be held in this “crotch-dangling” position for long periods of time. Though many of the newer baby carriers that allow babies to face outward attempt to distribute the baby's weight along the baby's buttocks rather than only the baby's crotch, the baby's legs still hang down in a potentially harmful way as the baby's thighs are not supported in carriers with the baby pouch shaped this way and much of the baby's weight is still concentrated on a relatively small area on the baby's body which is potentially unhealthy and not as comfortable for the baby. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a baby carrier that enables the baby to face outward while distributing the weight of the baby over a larger area of the baby's body.
In currently known carriers comprising a baby pouch with no narrow crotch region that only allow the baby to face into the caregiver's body, the baby's legs are usually at a 90-degree or greater angle because the thighs are supported and the baby's legs straddle the caregiver's body. This is considered by many to be a healthier position for the baby's hip and spine development. However, many babies prefer to face out and look at their surroundings and may resist being carried in the facing-in position for a long period of time.
One currently known baby carrier provides a flexible pouch with holes cut out for the baby's legs to stick through at the knees. By forming the pouch so the baby's knees are raised relative to the buttocks, the baby's thighs and buttocks are supported in the front facing-outwards position. However, this design does not easily adjust to accommodate babies of different sizes. The angle of the thigh support is not adjustable, possibly making it uncomfortable for babies that are either too small or too large for the pouch. In addition, if this carrier is not carefully structured with a very deep seat that perfectly fits the baby, the baby's legs may flop out of the pouch and hang down or to the side. Furthermore, in the facing-out position, the baby's torso may not be supported very well because the baby's thighs are by necessity bent up within the pouch in front of the abdomen creating a space between the pouch and the baby's torso.
Another currently known design provides a baby carrier with a thick, rectangular, somewhat-rigid platform that holds up the thighs and buttocks of the baby and allows the baby to be seated while facing out. The seating platform is attached to the baby carrier in a hinge-like manner to create a platform or bench for the baby. However, the seating platform is bulky and does not enable the baby to be turned around to face into the caregiver's body since the platform is enclosed on the two sides with material. Furthermore, the rigid seating platform does not support the baby's torso so that the baby may shift and move around on the seat while being carried.
Other currently known designs provide a rigid-framed baby carrier with a rigid seating platform that supports the baby's thighs in a position in which the baby faces out. However, the rigid-frame is bulky and not convenient for everyday casual use. Also, the rigid seating platform does not support the baby's torso so that the baby may shift and move around on the seat while being carried.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a baby carrier that enables the baby to be easily carried in multiple positions, including, but not limited to, facing out, while providing the support needed to the various parts of the baby's body.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.